Original prankster
by Jaded5
Summary: No, its not a song fic with Offsprings song Original prankster, it's about a girl named Vicious who goes on vacation for about 5 years or so and when she comes back she'll show everyone how evil she can be =)


A/N: I only own 1 character in this fic, and that's Vicious. Oh yeah, she has black hair with red streaks in it, she's a demi saiyajin, she has darkblue eyes,  
  
and has a very short temper, just think of her as the female version of Vegeta, kay?  
  
'Well.... I'm back home now...' Vicious thought as she stepped into the house that she onced lived in  
  
with her family, Gohan, Videl and Pan.  
  
It was because of them that she left, and because of something else she came back.  
  
"Vicious? You okay?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine.." She muttered back and sat down on the sofa, putting her legs onto the table.  
  
Gohan shot daggers at his youngest daughter. "What, dad? Can't handle the way I've changed?"  
  
Vicious said as a smirk creeped onto her lips.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I find it rather disturbing  
  
this new way you're acting." Gohan replied, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Vicious started laughing but stopped as soon as about 3,4 people smashed the door open  
  
and ran into the house.  
  
"Bra, Pan, Trunks, Goten?" Vicious said, her eyes showing she did not want them there.  
  
'Nooo! They're gonna play 'Lets come up with 500000 annoying questions to ask Vicious'  
  
She thought and got calm as soon as she heard Vegeta screaming at his wife.  
  
'Phew, maybe I can get away by asking Vegeta to spar with me or something...'  
  
"Hey sister!" Pan said, while hoping up and down, now more looking like Bra.  
  
"This creeps me out... I'm gonna go train or something."  
  
Vicious stood up and walked out the door, followed by Vegeta who had heard  
  
the word train.  
  
Bulma walked in, rolling her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Is training and eating the only thing he has his mind on?!"  
  
Videl and Gohan greeted Bulma and then Videl turned to  
  
Bra, Pan, Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I'm sorry about my daughters behaviour, she just got home  
  
and I have no idea what's gotten in to her."  
  
Vicious sat down on the grass, the spar with Vegeta was over.  
  
"Good job, brat. You're way better than Bra at this and if you  
  
train hard enough you'll be able to beat the living shit out of Trunks too."  
  
This made Vicious smile deviously.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that you look more than me than your own parents."  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yea, that's nice, it's good as long as I don't seem to be related to those..."  
  
Vicious replied while clenching her fists.  
  
Vegeta got question marks all over his face.  
  
'What the..? Who wouldn't want to show pride over being related to just the people in  
  
their family? Well, we're talking about Kakarott's family here! That explains it all!'  
  
Vicious got up and headed home, leaving Vegeta lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Where did she go? Oh, she's heading home..." Vegeta finally snapped back to reality  
  
and followed Vicious back home.  
  
Vicious smacked the door open and walked inside.  
  
Everyone except herself and Vegeta was in the living room, watching tv.  
  
"uhm.. I'm home now..." She said and headed for her room.  
  
"Wait!" She heard Bra's voice yell from the living room.  
  
'My Dende, now what?!' Vicious stopped and turned around,  
  
"What is it?" She said, with a bored voice.  
  
"Uhm.. Can me and Pan come to your room, and talk to yaz?"  
  
"Yeah whatever.."  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be sooo great!"  
  
'Whatever..'  
  
Vicious was laying on her bed and Pan and Bra sat on the floor, staring at her with sparkling eyes.  
  
She glanced at the two on her bedroom floor. "Yes?"  
  
"So... How was it in Sweden?" Bra asked.  
  
"Fun." was the short answer.  
  
"Did ya see any hot guys?" this question came from Pan.  
  
'Odd, it's like they've switched bodies while I was gone..'  
  
"Uhm... There was this one guy..." That's all she said  
  
then she turned her back to them and went to sleep.  
  
"Well, that was a warm welcome to her friends..." Pan muttered.  
  
Bra and Pan stood up and left the room.  
  
Vicious finally woke up and stretched her arms, then she got up and got a surprise,  
  
but didn't show it, she had her pride after all.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing in my room, brat?" Vicious snorted at Trunks,  
  
even though he was 3 years older than her.  
  
(A/N: Forgot telling you their ages, well here they are  
  
Vegeta:39  
  
Bulma:38  
  
Bra:16  
  
Pan:16  
  
Trunks:20  
  
Vicious:17  
  
If I have forgotten any tell me that in a review ;P)  
  
They heard muffled laughter and knew Vegeta was standing outside her bedroom door, listening to their conversation.  
  
Vicious stood up and walked over to Trunks.  
  
"Wanna play a little prank on your beloved father?" she whispered.  
  
Trunks grinned, "Of course."  
  
A/N: Hehe, a lil cliffie that sucked anyways, hope ya'll review =) Plz review, I swear to god someone will kill me then..._;; 


End file.
